The Way I Loved You
by Clara Valentina
Summary: Después de la ruptura de Bade, llega otro chico a Hollywood Arts, y también a la vida de Jade... pronto ella deberá elegir entre e chico que no quiso abrir la puerta y el chico nuevo.
1. Chapter 1: Chico nuevo

**Éste es el inicio de una nueva historia que estoy escribiendo, espero que les guste, sé que es muy corto pero no tengo mucho tiempo y fué lo único que pude poner en el piloto, conforme avanze la historia se irán alargando los capítulos; comenten lo que quieran estoy abierta a sugerencias.**

* * *

-¿Quién es ese chico de allá?

-No sé, y no me interesa saber ¿Eso te importa Vega?

-De acuerdo! Sólo estaba preguntando! No tenías que molestarte!

-Pues lo siento pero tu lentitud me molesta- dijo Jade

-Volviendo a lo del chico… ¿alguien sabe quién es?-continuó Tori tratándo de ignorarla

-No, nunca lo había visto- dijo André

-Tampoco yo, debe ser nuevo- respondió Beck

-Hay que darle la bienvenida!- dijo Cat

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Cat, Vamos!

-Hola- dijeron las chicas

-Hola- respondió él

-¿Eres nuevo en Hollywood Arts?- preguntó Tori

-Hmm sí, a mi mamá acaban de transferirla en su trabajo aquí, y como me gustan mucho las artes decidí inscribirme aquí

-Oh! Eso es grandioso! Bueno mi nombre es Tori, y ella es Cat…

-Yay! Yo soy Cat- interrumpió riéndose-… entiendes? Como gato en inglés!

-Claro, mucho gusto Tori y Cat, soy Drake- contestó el chico un tanto desconcertado al principio

-Bien, como eres nuevo seguro que no conoces a nadie así que ¿Te gustaría sentarte con nosotros?- preguntó amablemente Tori

-Claro- respondió

Los tres chicos caminaron hacia la mesa donde estaban almorzando los demás

-Chicos, él es Drake, es nuestro compañero- lo presentó Tori

-Hola, soy Robbie

-Qué hay! yo soy André

-Soy Beck

- Su madre acaba de ser transferida aquí, así que él estará aquí con nosotros por un tiempo- continuó Tori

-Y tú quién eres?- preguntó Drake dirigiéndose a Jade al ver que lo estaba ignorado por completo

-Ella es Jade- respondió rápidamente Tori para evitar que Jade le hiciera algo al chico nuevo como lo hizo con ella

-_No necesito presentaciones_- le dijo en silencio a Tori

-Soy Jade- contestó con una sonrisa, él chico parecía agradarle

-¿Cuál es tu talento?, además de ser hermosa claro- preguntó Drake a Jade

-¿Alguien quiere papas?- interrumpió Beck

-Veamos... amo bailar, cantar, actuar, también escribir obras y dirigirlas- contestó Jade intentando ignorar el comentario de Beck

-WOW! grandioso!

-¿Y tú qué sabes hacer? o cómo entraste aquí?

-Creo que yo sí quiero, iré por unas, ¿alquien más va?- interrumpió Beck de nuevo mientras se levantaba

-Soy compositor, pero también canto, y toco algunos instrumentos... me encantaría poder escucharte cantar algún día

-Ahora vuelvo- dijo Beck mientras se iba

-Claro, a mí también me gustaría escucharte cantar

-Podríamos hacer un dueto

-Creo que no había- interrumpió nuevamente Beck

-Me encantaría- respondió Jade

Drake y Jade continuaron hablando e ignorando al resto de los chicos (los cuales al ser ignorados buscaron su propio tema de conversación) hasta que terminó la hora del almuerzo

* * *

**Aquí se termina el piloto, trataré de actualizar lo más rápido posible el primer capítulo... por si no entendieron Drake es un nuevo estudiante de HA, me inspiré en otra historia, pero la mía va a ser diferente, espero que les haya gustado, comenten!**


	2. Chapter 2: Errores

**Por fin está listo el segundo capítulo de mi historia... traté de actualizar lo más pronto posible pero me costó un poco más de trabajo porque éste está más largo que el primero, jaja en fin espero que la espera haya valido la pena y que les guste, ya saben comenten, se aceptan sugerencias!**

* * *

-Ese chico no me agrada- dijo Beck en tono serio, se veía tranquilo por fuera pero se notaba que estaba muy molesto por dentro. André y Robbie estuvieron de acuerdo con él, a ellos tampoco les agradaba el chico nuevo.

-¿Quién? ¿Drake?- preguntó Cat con ingenuidad y con su sonrisa diaria en el rostro

-Si- respondieron a coro, un poco fatigados por la pregunta de Cat

-¿Por qué lo odian tanto?, a mi me parece un buen chico!- preguntó nuevamente Cat, esta vez ninguno se animó a responder, los tres tenían ganas de desahogarse respecto a ese tema pero ninguno pudo decir ni una sola palabra, sólo lograban abrir la boca pero no les venía a la cabeza ninguna razón para odiar a Drake, o al menos ninguna que fuera válida.

En ese momento llegaron Tori y Jade, así que Beck no se atrevió a decir lo que estaba pensando en ese momento.

* * *

Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que Drake llegó a HA, hasta ahora había logrado ganarse a Trina (a la cual parecía gustarle él), Cat, Tori y por supuesto Jade; él no entendía por qué no le agradaba a Andre y a Robbie y mucho menos a Beck.

Esa mañana Jade estaba en su casillero guardando algunas cosas y al cerrarlo jamás espero lo ver a quién estaba en frente de ella.

-Beck?

-Ese soy yo- se señaló a sí mismo, contestó un sonriendo, pero al final era inexpresivo igual que siempre

-Sí, ya lo sé… - dijo fatigada como si le pesara el conocerlo, se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo algo tosca, así que suspiró y continuó -… y ¿qué quieres?

-Nada, nada, pero creo que sí será mejor que me vaya, no quisiera que Drake se molestara… dijo dándose la media vuelta, esperando que saliera una palabra de la boca de la chica que lo obligara a detenerse, sin embargo esto nunca sucedió, ella no pronunció ni una sola palabra y simplemente continúo con lo que estaba haciendo.

Beck no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar!... Jade había cambiado, ya no era la chica que hace 6 meses habría dado la vida por el!... era otra!... Lo supo desde aquella vez que lo ignoró durante el almuerzo y ahora hacía esto?... En ese momento, mientras él pensaba, llegó Drake a su casillero (que para la buena suerte de ambos estaba junto al suyo); quiso ir a enfrentarlo, pero era demasiado cobarde como para hacerlo.

Él caminó hacia su casillero dispuesto a enfrentarlo pero era muy cobarde para hacerlo, pero miro a Jade que estaba subiendo las escaleras y se detuvo a saludar a Drake, pero no lo hizo con él. Después de mucho pensarlo, se decidió a hacerlo, iba a desenmascararlo y a demostrar que él no era perfecto.

-Seré directo contigo… -dijo en su tono serio de siempre

-Hola a ti también Beck! –contestó Drake como siempre de buen humor

-Quiero que te alejes de Jade

-¿Qué? –contestó riéndose

-Así que ese es tu defecto?

-Perdona, pero no entiendo tu sarcasmo… Pero, ya que estamos siendo sinceros, dime ¿por qué me odias?, creo que no te he hecho nada lo suficientemente malo como para que no me soportes y ahora no quieras que me acerque a tu EX novia…

-Bueno, no hace falta que lo entiendas y el único motivo por el que no quiero que te le acerques es porque no quiero verla sufrir…

-Ahh! Claro hablas de que no quieres verla destrozada por culpa de un hombre, bueno, no, no, perdóname, por culpa de un patán que no supo valorarla cuando la tuvo y hasta ahora se da cuenta de lo increíble que es cuando la ve saliendo con otros chicos… créeme que yo no soy así!...

-Yo no…

-Y créeme que si mi relación con ella dependiera de abrir una puerta para arreglar las cosas con ella, yo sí lo haría, y no sería un cobarde por no abrirla

-Ella te lo dijo?

-No, fue Cat, además yo jamás dejaría que las cosas entre nosotros se pusieran tan mal como para que esto pasara

-Tú no la conoces! Ella puede ser muy…

-Hermosa, talentosa, maravillosa…

-Desesperante

-Ya entiendo por qué terminaron… alguien tan increíble con ella no puede salir con un sujeto tan simple como tú

-Escucha… -comenzó a molestarse y a levantar su tono de voz

-No, tú escucha!... Estuviste saliendo por ella por 3 años! No puedo creer que en ese tiempo no hayas sabido apreciar todas sus cualidades y te hayas enfocado en lo malo!... pero ahora tu castigo será verla a ella saliendo conmigo o con cualquier otro chico y mientras tú te estará muriendo de los celos, y del coraje al saber que otros sí aprecian lo que tú no…

* * *

El primer descaso del día había comenzado y Jade estaba sentada en las escaleras pensando en lo que había pasado esa mañana, había ignorado a Beck! De nuevo! Ni siquiera sabía por qué o cómo lo había hecho, ella pensó que jamás podría olvidarlo ni mucho menos ignorarlo de esa manera! Todo comenzó desde que Drake había llegado a HA y… espera! Por qué estaba pensando en Drake? Y por qué había hecho a Beck a un lado para hablar con él? Estaba muy confundida en sus pensamientos, y de pronto llegó ese chico que le había robado sus pensamientos en la última semana, verlo la hizo cuestionarse muchas cosas, cuando lo vio aparecer ante ella, sintió algo que no había sentido en la mañana de ese día cuando vio a Beck… pero ¿por qué?

-Hola – le dijo Drake mientras se sentaba a su lado

-Hola… -contestó un poco distraída todavía

-Perdón si te molesto…

-No, no, claro que no… yo sólo estaba… -¿qué demonios estaba haciendo?! Ella nunca le daba explicaciones a nadie!, es más ni siquiera permitía que alguien interrumpiera sus pensamientos! -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Nada, sólo te ví aquí y pensé en venir a saludarte –dijo torpemente, y después continuó – Jade…

-Sí?

-Tengo entendido que tu y Beck fueron novios…

-¿Veniste a hablarme de Beck?

-No, no, sólo contestame

-Pues sí

-Y terminaron hace poco…

-Hace 6 meses… ¿a qué viene todo esto?

-…Hoy en la mañana hablé con él y…

-Y? –comenzó a impacientarse un poco

-… Bueno, él todavía sigue enamorado de ti

-¿Qué?, no, no, no, eso sería muy estúpido porque como de seguro de contó Cat, fue él quien decidió que terminaramos…

-Sí, lo sé… pero eso no es lo que quiero preguntarte

-Entonces ¿qué?

-Esto es algo incomodo pero… tú ¿todavía sigues enamorada de él?

-C-claro que no! –dijo dudando al principio, pero después se mostró más segura

-Y no sientes nada por él?

-No, bueno un poco de lástima a veces porque es bastante estúpido, pero nada más –contestó en un tono burlón

-Perfecto, porque tengo algo que decirte –hizo una pausa de suspenso y continuó un poco nervioso –escucha Jade, tú… eres una chica muy hermosa y eres increíble, sé que nos conocemos desde hace 2 semanas pero… me gusta mucho estar contigo, y es por eso que quiero pedirte… -se detuvo a pensarlo, no porque tuviera dudas, sino porque no quería parecer impertinente, pero el mundo es de los valientes así que continuó –que seas mi novia…

Jade estaba algo sorprendida, ella sabía que era una chica excepcional pero también sabía que no era muy dulce y/o agradable además ella amó a Beck durante 3 años, y su ruptura la afectó mucho, pensó que jamás podría volver a amar, y por otra parte no había encontrado a ningún chico que fuera lo suficientemente genial como para salir con ella, ni siquiera Beck lo era! ella creyó que no volvería tener un novio (por cualquiera de las dos razones anteriores) pero Drake era diferente, él había logrado en una semana lo que a Beck le llevó 2 años! Y lo que a otros chicos probablemente les llevaría toda su vida!... Estaba bastante confundida, pero por las razones anteriores Jade ya sabía que hacer…

* * *

La hora del almuerzo había llegado y Tori, Robbie, Andre, Cat y Beck estaban sentados comiendo y escuchando a Cat hablar sobre su hermano y la vez que se tragó un billete de 5 dólares y luego vomitó uno de 50 dólares; cuando llegaron Jade y Drake, todos se sorprendieron cuando los vieron llegar tomados de las manos.

-Hola chicos, tenemos algo que decirles –dijo Drake haciéndole una señal a Jade para que fuera ella quien les diera la buena noticia

-Drake y yo… ya somos novios! –dijo Jade en un tono para poner celosas a las otras chicas que estaban en la mesa y a Beck

Cat y Tori los felicitaron, Robbie y André no estaban muy felices con la idea Drake no les agradaba pero Jade era su amiga, así que también lo hicieron; él único que no dijo nada fue Beck, en ese momento él no sabía cómo ni por qué pero sentía algo que lo estaba quemando por dentro, era una horrible sensación que nunca antes había sentido, y que tal vez por eso lo orilló a lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-Bravo! –Dijo mientras comenzaba a aplaudir y se levantaba de donde estaba –felicidades! lo digo en serio ustedes hacen muy bonita pareja… Jade, dónde aprendiste a olvidar? Dime, porque necesito olvidar un par de cosas, y Drake muchas felicidades lograste tu objetivo!

-Beck ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?! Toda la escuela está volteando! –dijo Jade molesta y avergonzada

-Vamos Jade! ¿Qué tiene de malo QUE TODA LA ESCUELA SE ENTERE?!

- CÁLLATE Y SIÉNTATE! –gritó Jade molesta

-Pero por qué debería callarme?, esto es algo grandioso que todo el mundo tiene que saber! – dijo mientras se subía a la mesa y comenzaba a gritar –ATENCIÓN HOLLYWOOD ARTS: TENGO ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE QUE DECIRLES –Esperó a que todos lo escucharan y continuó –ESTA ES LA NOTICIA DEL AÑO!... JADE WEST Y NUESTRO NUEVO ESTUDIANTE DRAKE AHORA SON NOVIOS!... VAMOS, TODOS DÉNLE UN APLAUSO A LA FELIZ PAREJA! – todos estaban muy desconcertados así que él comenzó a aplaudir y luego siguió animándolos a todos para que hicieran lo mismo.

* * *

Segundos después volvió a la realidad y se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, apenas lo podía creer, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que salir de ahí a donde nadie pudiera encontrarlo. Pero su plan no funcionó, ya que Tori logró encontrarlo, y no fue difícil ya que estaba en el armario de conserjería, que es el lugar en donde ella siempre iba cuando quería estar sola.

-Hola –murmuró Tori esperando una respuesta de su parte, pero no fue así, entonces continúo –Sé que debes esta muriéndote en este momento considerando que hiciste el ridículo frente a toda la escuela y que supongo que eso no te pasa muy a menudo… cierto?

-No sé qué pasó – respondió luego de unos segundos –cuando Jade y Drake dijeron que eran novios sentía algo dentro de mí, era una sensación extraña que me obligó a hacer eso

-Se llaman celos… y muchas veces nos hacen hacer cosas estúpidas

-Pero yo no soy celoso, nunca lo he estado, o lo había estado

-Tampoco yo y recuerdas lo que pasó con Cat, Daniel y el queso hace un año

-Sí

-También hice algo estúpido por celos, me disculpé y la cosas empeoraron, pero luego Cat me golpeó y se arregló todo!

-Es diferente

-Claro que no!

-Tú no te avergonzaste a ti misma frente a toda la escuela

-Pues no… pero casi pierdo a una gran amiga

-Pues yo casi pierdo a…

-¿Quién?

-No importa

-Sí, sí importa! Dime! Puedes confiar en mí!... sigues enamorado de ella cierto?

-¿Qué? No, no, no, claro que no –contestó apresurada y torpemente –lo que hubo entre ella y yo terminó aquel día en tu casa cuando decidí no abrir la puerta

-Sí, pero… todos cometemos errores… y si no aceptas lo que sientes y no haces algo por ello, estarás cometiendo el más grande de tu vida…

-… Ella ama a Drake, y ya son novios… ¿qué puedo hacer yo?

-Pues… lucha

En cuanto terminaron de hablar Tori se marchó dejando a Beck sólo para que pudiera pensar con claridad, él sabía que Drake tenía razón, fue un idiota al no abrir la puerta pero ya no podía hacer nada para remediarlo!... o sí podía?... de pronto una genial pero muy loca idea vino a su cabeza, él estaba un 99.9% seguro de que daría resultado pero para eso tendría que hacer a un lado todos sus complejos y lo que hasta ahora creía, pero Jade valía la pena…

* * *

**Y eso es todo! espero que les haya gustado pero si no, no importa, díganme qué no les gustó para mejorarlo, a mí me encanta ver a Beck celoso, es algo que siempre quise, ¿qué les parece a ustedes? a mí me encanta verlo humilládonse jaja por todo lo que hizo pero la opinión del lector es la que cuenta, por cierto muchas gracias Multicolored Midnight por tu sugerencia, trataré de mejorar en ese aspecto... gracias también a todos sus comentarios LindsayWest, Natuchi23, anyelita1828 y Mas alla de la realidad sigan comentando sus sugerencias, quejas, o lo que sea, serán escuchados! Muchas gracias por leer la historia.**


	3. Chapter 3: Tregua

_Digamos lo que se sienta en la piel  
aquella noche nada salió muy bien.  
Quisiste dar un paseo con él  
que mala idea hacerlo donde yo esté._

No nos tenemos ni un poco de amor  
y sin embargo esto no se terminó.  
Y ahora pasamos de mal a peor  
Y si te veo con él los mato a los dos.

Es un decir, no es literal  
pero quisiera hacerlo realidad.  
Los celos ya, son para mí  
algo difícil de llevar.

Mentía cuando te decía  
"quédate tranquila corazón,  
nos separaremos en términos buenos  
vuelvo con mi vida, soy buen perdedor".

Y ahora te sigo a toda hora,  
tengo que saber con quién estas.  
No es nada positivo, y se vuelve adictivo  
Yo pensé que a mí no me podría pasar.  
No, no me podría pasar

Quiero tenerte conmigo otra vez  
y si te tengo sé que me dejaré.  
Hay algo en ti que nunca aguantaré  
es eso mismo que me hace volver.

Quisiera verte y parar de pensar  
con quién estuviste la noche anterior.  
Ya tengo que poder disimular  
verte con otro y no tratarte peor.

Como lo ves, nada cambió  
desde ese día que nos separo.  
te seguiré, me humillaré,  
por el momento es lo que haré.

Y ahora te sigo a toda hora,  
tengo que saber con quién estas.  
No es nada positivo, y se vuelve adictivo  
Yo pensé que a mí no me podría pasar.  
No, no me podría pasar

_No es nada positivo, y se vuelve adictivo  
Yo pensé que a mí no me podría pasar._

Beck nunca imaginó que pudiera llegar a sentirse así, por primera vez en su vida había estado celoso, necesitaba desahogarse así comenzó a cantar la canción mientras veía a Jade hablando con chicos diferentes André, Sinjin, Robbie, Drake! Y otros más… -"Prometo que si algún día regreso con Jade jamás volveré a hacerla sentir celosa de nuevo sólo por diversión" –pensaba.

Mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos vio a Jade despedirse de "su nuevo novio" y pensó que era la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con ella.

-Hola –dijo nervioso

Ella volteó y al ver al chico decidió ignorarlo y seguir caminando hacia su casillero

-Oye… yo… lamento lo que pasó hoy en el almuerzo… yo nunca…

-Olvídalo Beck…

-¿Estás molesta?

-Mmmm veamos, mi ex novio ayer me armó un escándalo, y me puso en vergüenza delante de toda la escuela… ¿se suponía que debería brincar de la alegría de que ahora cada vez que paso con Drake todo el mundo nos mira?!

-Lo siento… te juro que no fue mi intención…

-Sólo aléjate –en otros tiempos él no la habría obedecido pero pensó que en esta situación sería lo más prudente.

-Hola! –escuchó que alguien decía detrás de él –Lo siento, no quise espantarte…

-Tori!, perdón… yo… no sabía que estabas ahí…

-No yo lo siento… sabes qué? Olvídalo… ¿cómo sigues?

-Ah… ya sabes… normal… intentando lidiar con el odio de Jade y con el estúpido de Drake…

-¿Por qué te cae tan mal?... entiendo que estés celoso pero no entiendo por qué tú y los chicos no lo soportan…

-Créeme que tampoco yo –en realidad Beck sí lo sabía, la razón por la que a ningún chico, no sólo a él y a sus amigos, le caía bien Drake, y era porque al parecer él sería el nuevo galán de la escuela… llevaba dos semanas ahí y ya era uno de los chicos más populares de HA.

-Y… ¿ya intentaste hablar con ella?

-Sí, acabo de hacerlo…

-Y ¿qué tal te fue?

-Me dijo que me alejara… pero creo que ese es un progreso…

-¿Ah sí?...

-Sí… al menos no me dijo "lárgate" o algo así… -ambos comenzaron a reír -…¿por qué me siento así?

-Así cómo?

-Mal. Hice algo mal pero ya lo había hecho antes, y muchas veces… ¿por qué sólo ahora tengo esa sensación?

-Porque crees que acabas de perder al amor de tu vida y en el fondo sabes que fue por tu culpa… además odias verla hablando con otros chicos

-Eso es cierto… pero cuando éramos novios nunca fui celoso y habría tenido más motivos para hacerlo porque en ese entonces ella era mi novia y no la de Drake…

-Bueno… uno nunca sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde…

Tori se fue a clases, Beck habría hecho lo mismo pero no se sintió bien así que decidió regresar a su camper para poder pensar ahí… nuevamente Tori tenía razón, uno nunca sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde…

Días después decidió que sería hora de comenzar a recuperar a Jade, para su buena suerte Drake iba llegando a la escuela así que sería la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con él.

-Hey Drake…

-¿Qué quieres Beck? –preguntó con fatiga, parecía como si él ya supiera lo que iba a decirle –déjame adivinar… quieres que me aleje de Jade ¿cierto?, sí, suerte con eso…

-Oye –hizo una pausa, suspiró y continuó –sé que piensas que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ella, y tal vez tienes razón, pero lo cierto es que… he cambiado ¿sí? Sé que he cometido errores y el más grande de ellos fue no abrir la puerta pero todos cometemos errores, y lo que importa es que te arrepientas sinceramente, y yo lo estoy… me equivoqué pero eso es lo que me hace humano

-No cuando hieres a una persona… especialmente cuando es una chica y ella te entregó los mejores años de su vida, su corazón y todo lo que tenía… eso te convierte en un patán

Si no fuera porque Drake , quien ya se había dado la vuelta para marcharse, estaba en lo cierto, probablemente ya le habría soltado un golpe en su rostro, con suerte lo deformaría un poco y con mucha más suerte Jade se alejaría de él.

-Oye –le dijo dándose la vuelta hacia él –entiendo que te hayas equivocado y que aunque hasta ahora te das cuenta, parece que estás arrepentido

-Entonces acepta mi propuesta

Drake soltó una risa, ya sabía de que se trataba -¿Crees que soy estúpido? Ella me ama a mí, tú sólo eres su EX-novio, el cual la hizo sufrir más que nadie

-Entonces no tienes nada que temer… a menos claro que en el fondo sepas que no te ama.

-Sé que ella me ama porque me lo ha demostrado y no tengo que demostrártelo a ti… pero sólo porque me das un poco de lástima, te daré una oportunidad…

-¿QUE HICISTE QUÉ?!

-Tranquila, amor, yo sólo…

-No digas nada, y no me digas amor después de lo que hiciste!

-Sólo quise ayudarlo porque me dio lástima… que hay de malo en ayudar a los menos afortunados?…

-No, tú acabas de terminar conmigo porque quieres competir con el idiota de Beck por ver quien se queda conmigo!

-Nooo!... yo jamás haría eso… sé que es lo que parece pero en realidad sólo te estoy pidiendo que nos demos un tiempo… tal vez todo esto fue muy apresurado y quiero remediarlo, el trato que tengo con Beck es que ambos tendremos dos semanas para reconquistarte, y al cabo de ese tiempo no habrá un "ganador", cuando esto termine tú serás quien decida con quién quieres estar… no es que te estemos apostando o que quiera competir con él… simplemente quiero que esto sea justo, tú ahora estás muy herida por lo que pasó con él y odiaría pensar que sólo estás conmigo para olvidarlo, así que al cabo de esas dos semanas decidirás a quien quieres y él otro, sea yo o sea él, deberá aceptar tu decisión y no interferir, ¿qué dices?

-Eres demasiado estúpido… yo ya te elegí a ti… y no necesito esperar dos semanas, a que el idiota de Beck "intente" hacer lo que no pudo hacer en 3 años, para decidirlo…

-Aún así, creo que no sería mala idea que lo hiciéramos…

-Aggg… como quieran! Pero mi decisión ya está tomada! –dijo y se fue mientras Drake sonreía… no había forma de que Beck ganara!

Beck mandó llamar a todos los chicos, excepto a Jade y a Drake por supuesto… tal vez él no era del agrado de Jade en estos momentos pero al menos tenía algo que Drake no, 6 chicos que le ayudarían.

-Escuchen chicos, los mandé llamar porque necesito de la ayuda de todos ustedes

-También de Sinjin? –preguntó André

-Sí, también de Sinjin, bien como les estaba…

-Y de Trina? –le preguntó la pelirroja con inocencia

-Sí, también de Trina –respondió un poco fatigado –ahora como les estaba…

-Y qué hay de Robbie? –esta vez fue Trina la que preguntó -… y ¿qué significa que si también yo?

Beck se desesperó y comenzó a gritar –Oigan! Los llamé porque necesito la ayuda de TODOS ustedes, incluidos Sinjin, Trina, Robbie, Cat y ustedes también Tori y André!... ahora –dijo en un tono más calmado -¿podrían escucharme? –esperó a que se callara y continuó –bien, a cada uno de ustedes les asigné una tarea…

-Ah… perdón pero para qué es esta reunión o para qué necesitas nuestra ayuda?

Suspiró –supongo que tendré que decírselos para que dejen de preguntarme ¿cierto?.. bien… necesito su ayuda para hacer que Jade regrese conmigo…

-Creí que estaba con Drake

-Sí, ella nos lo dijo…

-… y tú estabas ahí…

-YA NO! –ahora dejen de hacerme preguntas estúpidas y póngame atención –nunca habían visto a Beck tan alterado y ante esa reacción decidieron obedecer –Gracias… ahora, a cada uno le voy a entregar un papel con el nombre de la tarea que les asigné –dijo mientras comenzaba a repartir –pero no quiero que lo comenten con nadie… puedo contar con ustedes… Trina? Cat?

-Yay! Claro que sí!

-Ya qué…

-Me alegra porque sus tareas comienzan a partir de mañana…


	4. Chapter 4: Una nueva amistad

**Hola, perdón por tardar en actualizar pero estoy escribiendo otras historias y la verdad se me complica actualizarlas todas, pero aunque un poco tarde, ya está el cuarto capítulo de esta historia y no tengo mucho que decir así que sólo les diré como siempre que espero que les guste y comenten.**

* * *

Era un fin de semana y los chicos se habían reunido en la casa de Tori para ayudar a Beck con su plan para reconquistar a Jade; a esa reunión habían asistido Cat, Robbie, Rex, Sinjin, Trina y obviamente Tori, como todo equipo, ellos necesitaban un nombre, Cat sugirió que se llamaran _"Escuadrón Cupido"_ y como nadie tenía un nombre mejor, conservaron ese.

-Bien, entonces ya saben lo que tienen que hacer

-SI!

-Claro

-Por supuesto

-De acuerdo

-Aja

Todos estaban saliendo de la casa de Tori, todos estaban convencidos de querer ayudar a Beck porque todos amaban la pareja que hacía con Jade, incluso Trina, ella estuvo enamorada de él por un tiempo pero luego se había dado cuenta de que "_él era muy común para ella"_. Sin embargo Tori no parecía muy convencida.

-Beck… y-yo no creo que esto sea una buena idea –dijo dudosa

-¿Por qué no? –Preguntó Beck con una sonrisa fría, pero no le dio tiempo de contestar –dijiste que me ayudarías

-Pues sí pero…

-Pero…?

-Ya una vez la conquistaste, por qué no sólo vuelves a hacerlo?

-Lo haré… pero para eso necesito que Drake no se interponga

-Pe….

-Si ambos competimos, es obvio quién ganará… Jade está muy molesta conmigo y tiene toda la razón pero yo sé que puedo hacerla feliz

-Lo sé, es por eso que creo que deberías simplemente hablar con ella y decirle cómo te sientes

-Ella me mandará a la goma

-¿A la goma?

-Tú me entiendes

-No, la verdad no te entiendo, quieres regresar con ella de un día para otro, sin esforzarte, ni reconquistarla y sin competencia

-Vas a ayudarme? –dijo pareciendo ignorarla

Suspiró –Sí

-Bien, me voy –se despidió de ella y salió de su casa, en el fondo Tori tenía un poco de razón en lo último que le había dicho, pero él sabía que no sería así, si quería volver con Jade tendría que esforzarse… y eliminar a la competencia…

Durante la semana siguiente Beck se dedicó a enviarle toda clase de regalos a Jade, cosa que nunca había hecho ni siquiera cuando eran novios; pero Jade siempre los tiraba a la basura sin siquiera leer lo que decían las notas, aunque no decían gran cosa porque él no era muy expresivo, durante ese tiempo Drake se dedicó a hacer lo mismo, sin embargo sus regalos siempre eran bienvenidos para Jade aunque nunca le gustaron ese tipo de cosas. Jade se deshizo de todos los regalos de Beck incluyendo las nuevas _Scissors 3000_, la más nueva edición de tijeras que venían en tres diferentes presentaciones, ella había estado buscándolas durante una semana entera, cuando las encontró en su casillero no pudo evitar sonreír, creyó que había sido Drake quien se las había comprado, leyó la nota pero cuando supo que eran de Beck pudo más su resentimiento hacia él que su amor por las tijeras y se deshizo de ellas.

Al día siguiente todos salieron de sus clases y Drake se apresuró para encontrar a Jade, cuando lo hizo, le dijo que tenía que hablar con ella, salieron y se sentaron en una mesa para hablar, como siempre.

-Y bien? ¿qué era lo que querías decirme?

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que había hecho una tregua con Beck?

-Sí, y?

-Bueno, yo…

-Holis! –llegó Cat y gritó emocionada mientras se sentaba en la mesa en medio de ellos

-Sólo continúa –le dijo Jade desesperada

-Está bien… recuerdas que te dije que nos diéramos un tiempo y…

-Ya les conté sobre la vez que me dejaron olvidad en un viaje familiar?

-…y… -trataron de ignorarla

-Al principio fue divertido!... pero después oscureció y no fue tan divertido

-Cat, no te ofendas pero estábamos en medio de algo importante, te molestaría contarnos luego?! –le dijo Jade molesta pero tratando de sonar calmada

-Claro

-Bien!... entonces? Qué? –le preguntó a Drake

-Oh! Esos son brócolis? –preguntó Cat

-S-sí… -dijo Drake extrañado por la pregunta

-Yo amo los brócolis pero no podría comerlos porque cada vez que veo uno pienso que es un pequeño árbol que…

-Ella no va a callarse –murmuró Jade, mientras Cat seguía hablando sin parar –vámonos a otro lugar

Ambos se levantaron y fueron al salón de Sikowitz –¿Qué me estabas diciendo? –preguntó Jade

-Ah… que yo te había dicho que le diéramos la oportunidad a Beck de que…

-Uff! Chicos, qué bueno que los encuentro! –dijo Robbie aliviado, traía a Rex en los brazos como de costumbre

-¿Por qué? ¿qué pasa? –preguntó Drake algo preocupado

-Qué importa?!

-Verán, anoche fui a la casa de Tori a… -se detuvo porque no podía decirles a qué fue

-A….?!

-Bueno, eso no importa mucho, lo que realmente importa es lo que pasó después de que salimos de ahí

-¿Qué pasó saliendo de ahí? –preguntó Drake

-Sí, dinos Robbie, muero de ganas por saber! –dijo sarcásticamente

-Tú diles Rex!

-Bien –dijo "Rex" fastidiado – anoche saliendo de casa de Tori fuimos a cenar con unas chicas sexys…

-Sí, ambos fuimos, pero cuando terminó la cena y volví del baño ellas ya no estaban porque Rex les dijo que yo aún mojaba la cama!

-Sí, eso hice –dijo burlándose

-Lo ven?! Es malvado! Él siempre… -Jade tomó a Drake del brazo y lo llevó hasta afuera del saló dejando a Robbie ahí –Oigan, no nos dejen aquí!... esto es importante! –gritó Robbie pero aún así se fueron de ahí, siguieron caminando y se detuvieron cerca de los casilleros.

-Bien… ahora sí, ¿qué era lo que querías decirme?

-Ah, sí… te decía que…

-Hola amiga de Tori! –dijo Trina

-YO NO SOY SU AMIGA! –respondió apresuradamente

-y hola novio de la amiga de Tori

-Yo… no… no somos novios… bueno, lo éramos… pero… nosotros… olvídalo

-Ya supieron que Hollywood Arts organizará un concierto a fin de mes?

-No –dijo Drake -¿Cómo te enteraste?

-Al parecer la mayoría en el escuela ya lo sabía pero por alguna razón no me lo dijeron… tal vez lo olvidaron!... ¿pueden creer que alguien me dijo que no me lo habían dicho porque yo apestaba?!

-¿Por qué? ¿cuál es tu talento? –preguntó Drake sin saber a lo que se enfrentaba al hacer esa pregunta

-Querrás decir "¿cuál NO es mi talento?", soy muy talentosa pero me llevaría una eternidad si te mostrara todo lo que puedo hacer así que sólo te enseñaré una pequeña parte…

-Aquí viene…. –murmuró Jade

-_You might be crazy, have I told you lately that I love and you're the only reason…_

En cuanto comenzó a cantar ambos salieron corriendo y entraron al Teatro Caja Negra, en donde esperaban poder tener un poco de privacidad

-Entonces…?

-T e decía que…

-Hey chicos…

-Ay, no puede ser! –dijo Jade claramente molesta

-Saben, estaba pensando en hacer un nuevo segmento para _TheSlap_

-No me interesa saber sobre tus títeres de calcetines!

-Pero no serán títeres de calcetines

-Ah no?

-No… estaba pensando en que esta vez sería comida masticada y remoldada para que así se… -En cuanto comenzó a hablar ellos ya se habían ido -… chicos? No tiene que estar remoldada…

-¿No crees que esto es demasiado extraño? –preguntó Jade

-A qué te refieres? –dijo Drake confundido

-A que en todo el día no hemos podido hablar… primero Cat, luego Robbie y Rex, luego Trina y ahora Sinjin!

-Tienes razón pero…

-Shhh! –Jade le hizo una señal a Drake para que se metieran al armario del conserje cuando oyó dos voces conocidas venir hacia ellos, eran Beck y Sinjin

_-Hice lo que me dijiste, pero ellos se fueron de ahí_

_-Lo sé, ese es el plan, ahora sólo tengo que saber dónde están para enviar a uno de ustedes allá_

-Así que tú estabas detrás de todo esto! –dijo Jade saliendo del armario, en cuando lo hizo Sinjin salió corriendo

-Jade yo… déjame explicarte…

-¿Qué? Que durante tres años no supiste valorarme, te olvidaste de mí y ahora que por fin encontré a un buen chico que hace todo lo que tú jamás hiciste ni podrás hacer, decides que no te parece que yo sea feliz con él?

-NO!

-¿No? Entonces?

-Podemos hablar?

-Yo quise hablar hace 9 meses y tú preferiste no abrir la puerta

-Sí, pero ya pasaron 9 meses

-Exacto! Ya pasaron 9 meses y tú y yo ya no somos nada así que no agradecería que te dejaras de meter en mi vida porque lo tienes que hacer quieras o no, pero sí me evitarías la fatiga de tener que molestarme cada vez que haces algo estúpido! –terminó la frase y se fue furiosa, seguida de Drake, lo cual puso a Beck más molesto.

-No quiero ser mala pero… te lo dije –le dijo Tori, en seguida Beck se dio la media vuelta para marcharse –Oye, lo lamento en serio pero… no puedes darte por vencido…

-¿A no? Y qué se supone que debería hacer?... gastar mi tiempo y dinero tratando de conseguir unas tijeras para regalárselas y que al final ella no aprecie mi esfuerzo ni siquiera un poco y las tire a la basura al igual que nuestra relación?... o pasar toda la noche tratando de idear un plan para hacer que me perdone y regrese conmigo y al día siguiente verla saliendo con otro?

-Beck, sé que estás molesto y lo entiendo pero…

-NO! No lo entiendes! Nadie lo entiende!... todos creen que es muy fácil ser yo! Que no tengo ningún tipo de problema y que puedo conseguir a la chica que yo quiera pero la única que me interesa es la única que no puedo tener, típico ¿no?

-Yo… -Beck era uno de sus mejores amigos, todo el mundo pensaba que a ella le gustaba pero la realidad era que le tenía mucho afecto porque fue uno de los primeros que fue amable con ella, incluso se enfrentó a su novia para defenderla en más de una ocasión, ella sentía que debía hacer algo para compensarlo pero su cabeza estaba en blanco, pero no soportaba verlo sufrir así que no lo pensó dos veces -… te ayudaré!

-¿Cómo?, mi plan no funcionó

-No lo sé, ya pensaré en algo!... además era obvio que no funcionaría –ambos sonrieron cuando ella dijo la última pate, ella se fue y unos segundos después llegó Drake.

-Hola

-¿Vienes a burlarte? O a reclamarme algo?

-No, debería pero no

-¿Entonces a qué vienes?

-Vine a decirte que te entiendo y te perdono

-¿Qué?

-En serio, yo habría hecho lo mismo que tú si estuviera en tu lugar… Beck desde que llegué, tú y yo no nos hemos llevado muy bien porque estamos enamorados de la misma chica… pero eso no significa que no me agrades

-¿Sabes qué?... tienes razón, ambos estamos enamorados de Jade, supongo que se consideraría como algo que tenemos en común –sonrió –además… tú también me agradas

-¿En serio? Creí que me odiabas

-Así era, bueno no precisamente odiar, simplemente… -suspiró ante lo que estaba a punto de decir -… estaba celoso…

-¿Celoso? ¿por qué?

-No lo sé… en los escasos dos meses que llevas aquí te ganaste a los profesores, a mis amigos, a Jade y hasta conseguiste tu propio club de fans –ambos rieron -…creo que sólo fue eso, estaba celoso, no puedo creer que esté diciendo estas palabras, yo jamás lo había estado, ni siquiera cuando salía con… Jade

-¿Por qué no?... por lo que he oído, a ti te gustaba hacerla sentir celos, y publicabas cosas en _TheSlap_ diciendo que estabas con chicas o cosas así… imaginaría que ella hacía lo mismo no?

-N-no… ella… nunca lo hizo

Beck se quedó pensando por unos momentos, cómo era posible que hubiera dejado ir no sólo a la chica más hermosa e increíble de la escuela, sino también a la que más lo amó y soportó, él siempre se quejaba de lo duro que era salir con ella, se quejaba de sus actitudes y de sus celos, cuando él era mucho peor! Ahora se daba cuenta de lo estúpido que era y que siempre había sido…

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro, supongo…

-¿Por qué no abriste la puerta?

"Por idiota" pensaba –Yo… no lo sé… creo que estaba cansado

-¿Cansado?

-Sí –suspiró y comenzó a contarle la historia –Una semana anterior a eso, Sinjin estaba haciendo un reality de consultas de parejas… bueno, para no hacerlo tan largo, digamos que todos nosotros acabamos participando, él comenzó a hacernos preguntas y como siempre Jade y yo acabamos discutiendo, frente a todos, entonces fuimos nombrados "la peor pareja", seguimos discutiendo más de lo normal por varios días, ambos estábamos cansados del otro, yo le dije que desearía tener una novia con la cual no discutiera todo el tiempo y ella me dijo que ella desearía tener un novio al cual las chicas no lo siguieran todo el tiempo…

-¿Por qué no le hiciste caso?, no digo que fueras su tapete pero ella tenía razón al estar celosa

-Lo sé… ahora lo sé

-¿Qué pasó luego?

-Fuimos a la casa de Tori, todos los chicos se habían reunido para jugar cartas pero no nos habían invitado porque al igual que todo el mundo estaban cansados de nuestras peleas, entonces Jade se molestó, yo intenté calmarla, comenzamos a discutir y entonces ella me dijo que saldría de la casa y que yo tendría que salir para arreglar las cosas antes de que ella contara diez o si no… terminábamos… al principio quise salir de inmediato pero Trina me retuvo y no me dejaba moverme, entonces todos llegaron y me ayudaron a librarme de ella mientras todos la sostenían y se sentaban sobre ella para que no interfiriera en mi decisión, corrí lo más rápido que pude y llegué a la puerta cuando ella aún estaba en el 8, toqué la perilla dispuesto a abrirla, pero entonces recordé todas nuestras peleas y gritos y sus mensajes ofensivos, no quería seguir luchando más y no abrí la puerta… es el peor error que he cometido en mi vida.

Drake se quedó atónito, aunque el ya sabía más o menos cómo pasaron las cosas no dejaba de sorprenderle, ellos estuvieron saliendo por 3 años, no podía creer que ese tiempo no hubiera sido suficiente para que ambos aceptaran los defectos del otro, lo que le quedaba muy claro era que Beck aún amaba a Jade tanto o más que hace 3 años, y que tal vez ella aún lo amaba también, hace una semana era él quien tenía ventaja con Jade, ahora, quizás las cosas habían cambiado…

* * *

**¿Y bien? ¿cómo estuvo? no duden en hacerme correcciones o sugerencias porque finalmente eso me va a ayudar a mejorar para hacer algo que a ustedes les guste... y ahora les haré unas preguntas que espero me respondan para poder hacer el siguiente capítulo en base a sus respuestas, primero ¿les gusta la amistad entre Drake y Beck o preferirían que fueran enemigos? y ¿Con quién quieren que se quede Jade al final?... bueno espero sus comentarios para actualizar, me interesa conocer las opiniones de los lectores.**


	5. Chapter 5: Corazones

**Hola a todos, perdonen por la tardanza, no es que me haya olvidado de escribir en este fic, sino que tengo otros más y no había podido actualizar este... jajaja ¿ya vieron Three Girls And a Moose?, es un poco parecido al primer capítulo de esta historia, me encanta cuando Jade ignoró a Beck por Moose! vaya, si hubiera visto el capítulo antes hubiera hecho de este fic un triángulo Bec-Jade-Moose... pero ni modo... bueno espero que les guste :)**

* * *

Después de todo lo que había pasado Beck estaba mucho más lejos de volver con Jade, sobre todo después de su último plan, pero él estaba convencido de que lo que quería era volver con ella así que no se rendiría, ahora menos que nunca; de hecho además de darle determinación, lo único bueno que sacó de ese último incidente fue la nueva amistad que surgió gracias a la empatía de Drake, aún seguirían siendo rivales, pero ahora lo harían siendo amigos, y prometiendo no interferir en los planes del otro y respetar la decisión que Jade tome al final de esas dos semanas que tenían de plazo. Drake estaba muy seguro de que él podría conquistar a Jade sólo, Beck sin embargo, aunque él pensaba que en el fondo ella aún sentía algo por él, no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo sólo, necesitaba la ayuda del _Escuadrón Cupido_ y principalmente de Tori, y ya que no podía perder más tiempo decidió ir a su casa para contarle sus planes y que ella le ayudara.

-Beck! –Exclamó Tori emocionada como de costumbre, siempre era bueno ver a un amigo -... ¿qué haces aquí… y a esta hora? –preguntó casi de inmediato cuando se dio cuenta de que era casi media noche

-Ah… ya sabes… sólo viene a… saludarte y… -se dio cuenta de la incoherencia que estaba diciendo, era casi media noche! Obviamente no estaba ahí para saludarla!, tal vez habría sido mejor quedarse en su casa y hablar con ella al día siguiente en HA -… yo… necesito que me hagas un favor

Al ori eso Tori cambió su expresión facial, no era que no quisiera ayudarlo, al contrario, a ella le encantaba ayudar a sus amigos pero últimamente ya ni siquiera podía platicar con él como antes, ellos solían platicar de sus experiencias, de música y de otras tantas cosas y ahora Beck parecía hipnotizado, ya no quería hablar de nada y cuando alguien le contaba algo ni siquiera se molestaba en fingir que ponía atención, ya no quería hablar de otra cosa que no fuera de Jade.

-¿Qué tipo de favor? –contestó tratando de no parecer fatigada

-Estuve pensando toda la noche en un plan para hacer que Jade vuelva conmigo… y entonces se me ocurrieron dos ideas

-ah… y cuáles son? –trató de fingir interés aunque sabía que serían unas ideas descabelladas, últimamente Beck ya no estaba en sus 5 sentidos, de todo lo que decía era estúpido, así que supuso que su plan también lo sería.

-Bien, mi primera idea es esta: Cat y Robbie volverán a armar su dueto pero esta vez en vez de cantar sobre malas noticias, le cantarán a Jade que me perdone por lo que sea que yo haya hecho, lo harán tantas veces como sean necesarias hasta que se enfade y no tenga más opción que perdonarme, entonces es cuando entras tú, le dirás indirectamente dónde estoy yo, que estaré esperándola en el Teatro Caja Negra, ella irá me dirá que me ya me perdonó por lo que le hice, entonces yo le pediré que regrese conmigo, e inevitablemente se creará un ambiente perfecto, tanto que no podrá negarse… mi segunda idea consiste en formar de nuevo al escuadrón Cupido y que cada uno de ustedes en diferentes tiempos le hable bien de mí a Jade, esto funcionará sobre todo si tú o Trina lo hacen, porque entonces ella se pondrá celosa como siempre lo hacía, irá a buscarme y de alguna manera me las arreglaré para hacer que vuelva conmigo… es un gran plan no?

Tori no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, esa era la idea más estúpida que había oído desde hace mucho tiempo, jamás pensó que alguien tan cuerdo como Beck fuera a decir una estupidez de esa magnitud.

-¿Es en serio? –preguntó con una ligera risa esperando que fuera una broma o algo así

-Sí, ¿qué opinas? –respondió con mucha naturalidad

Suspiró -¿Quieres que sea sincera? -agregó después

-Por supuesto!

-No funcionará… -dijo tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? –preguntó

-¿Ya probaste decirle la verdad? –preguntó esperando una respuesta positiva de su parte

-Hmm, esa opción no es parte de ningún plan

-Y es por eso que no funcionarán!… -respondió alterada por la aparente falta de interés del chico, después se tranquilizó, suspiró de nuevo y continuó –Oye si en verdad quieres volver con Jade tendrás que decirle lo que sientes

-No, no puedo hacer eso –dijo de inmediato

-Entonces no la quieres lo suficiente –comenzó a hablar y lo interrumpió antes de que él pudiera hacerlo también –Beck, primero tienes que pensar si de verdad quieres volver con ella o es sólo cuestión de orgullo… -dijo y se dio la media vuelta para ir a dormir de nuevo -…cierra la puerta cuando te vayas.

En cuanto Beck llegó a su casa se dispuso a dormir pero no pudo hacerlo, así que pasó toda la noche pensando en nuevas ideas que no fueran tan estúpidas pero que no involucraran decir lo que sentía, no porque fuera orgulloso, simplemente no era su estilo, él siempre había sido muy inexpresivo, quizás porque desde que era un niño jamás recibió demasiado afecto, sabía que sus padres lo amaban y se lo demostraban, pero jamás le enseñaron a devolver el amor que recibía, y él no se preocupó por hacerlo. De hecho Jade había sido la única persona a la que le había dicho "te amo" directamente, sin decir en su lugar "también yo" como lo hacía de costumbre, y ni siquiera había sido por voluntad propia, claro que le nacía hacerlo pero no podía, Jade era una chica hermosa, cruel, talentosa y muchas cosas más, desde entonces no sabía cómo actuar frente a ella y aún no lo sabía ahora.

Al día siguiente llegó a Hollywood Arts y se dirigió a su casillero como de costumbre pero unos segundos después vio a Jade parada frente a su casillero adornado con tijeras de todos tipos, tamaños y colores, supo que no era momento para evadirla de nuevo y que esos planes tontos jamás funcionarían, tal como Tori se lo dijo, así que decidió enfrentarla cara a cara.

-Hey –dijo algo nervioso por lo que le tenía que decir pero como siempre supo disimularlo perfectamente

-¿Qué? –contestó molesta al igual que hacía con todo el mundo, sin siquiera voltear a verlo porque había reconocido su voz y al parecer no estaba de humor para verlo ni a él ni a nadie más, menos que de costumbre

-Jade… podrías darte la vuelta para hablar –dijo con valor

-Bien, de qué quieres hablar –dijo volteándose y fingiendo interés, pero ella no se preocupaba porque se viera fingido, al contrario, exageraba su actuación para mostrarle que no le importaba

-Yo… sólo… sólo quiero que… -intentó hablar con la verdad pero entonces cometió el error de mirarla a los ojos, los mismos que siempre lo enloquecieron y lo dejaron sin palabras más de una vez, al parecer estaba sucediendo de nuevo -… tú… ¿has hablado con Drake? –dijo torpemente, quería decirle todo lo que venía a su mente al verla pero simplemente no pudo

-No, fue el fin de semana a Canadá por algo de una tía enferma, la próxima semana… ¿eso es todo?

-No, no… yo… bueno… -por más que quería las palabras no salían de su boca, sólo suspiró y terminó -…sí… oye… vamos a ir al Karaoke Dokie en la tarde, ¿quieres ir?

-Supongo que no tendré nada mejor que hacer –Se dio la media vuelta esperando ser detenida y poder escuchar algo más, pero se equivocó porque todo lo que pasó fue que Beck también se dio la media vuelta sin mirar atrás, estaba muy claro que no iba a decirle nada, porque simplemente no lo sentía.

Ese mismo día más tarde los seis chicos (a excepción de Trina) fueron al Karaoke Dokie a cenar, y ahora que Joey Fergunson había vendido el lugar, podrían volver a cantar sin prohibiciones, Cat y Robbie estaban pidiendo a la camarera una orden especial de _Super patatas fritas_ que era un plato con papas fritas pero en proporciones inconmensurables, Jade había ido al baño, y André estaba hablando por teléfono con su abuela tratando de explicarle cómo funciona la televisión, lo que dejaba a Tori y Beck en la mesa donde se suponía todos estarían sentados.

-Me alegra que decidieras venir –dijo Tori –últimamente no has querido salir de tu casa

-Sí… he estado ocupado –dijo inexpresivamente

-Hablando de eso, ¿cómo vas con Jade? –preguntó casi en susurro para que los demás no escucharan

-Ahhh… ya sabes –dijo tratando de evadir la pregunta -… no le he dicho nada –dijo finalmente

-¿QUÉ?! –gritó sorprendida

-Sshhhhhh!... podrían oírte –dijo inmediatamente para que no fuera a decir algo más

-Está bien –bajó la voz -¿cómo que no le has dicho nada? Entonces no sirvió de nada lo que te dije ayer?

-No, sí sirvió, pero… es sólo que… no pude hacerlo!

-Beck….

-Interrumpo algo? –dijo Jade mientras se sentaba en la mesa lo más lejos que podía de ambos

-No, no, claro que no –dijo Tori sonriente –de hecho, yo tengo que ir con André a preguntarle algo importante…

Una vez que la morena se fue, ninguno de los dos chicos dijo nada, estuvieron callados y sólo compartieron miradas incómodas, ninguno hizo nada, hasta que el celular de Jade sonó

-_Hola… ¿cómo te la estás pasando?_ –contestó amablemente e inmediatamente Beck supo quién era: Drake –_Sí, eso creo_… _no_... _no lo sé_… _¿en serio?_... _lo sé, también yo_… _bien, te veo entonces_… _adiós_…

Aunque se moría de ganas de preguntarle qué le había dicho, se contuvo, pero cuando vio una sonrisa en su rostro, supo que tenía que hacerlo

-Era él, cierto? –preguntó con cierta incomodidad

-Sí, llamó sólo para preguntarme cómo estaba

-Ah, y… ¿te dijo algo más?

-Sí, muchas cosas más –respondió algo desesperada

-Bien… yo…

-¿Por qué haces esto? –lo interrumpió molesta

-… Sólo intentaba tener una conversación contigo… -respondió desconcertado

-No me refiero a eso! –dijo de inmediato

-¿Entonces?

-Sé que Drake no terminó conmigo para darte una oportunidad sin razón… ¿por qué no me dices la verdad?

-No hay ninguna verdad…

-Entonces no quieres regresar ni volver a tener nada conmigo? –preguntó esperando su respuesta

En ese momento todos llegaron al mismo tiempo y se sentaron con ellos de nuevo sin saber lo que estaba pasando, Jade seguía mirando a Beck aún esperando una respuesta pero todo lo que pasó fue que el chico desvió la mirada y trató de incorporarse en la conversación de los demás casi ignorándola. Se sintió estúpida y decepcionada porque en algún momento del día realmente pensó que Beck le diría que aún la amaba pero jamás lo hizo, se levantó de repente sin decir nada, subió al escenario, pidió que le pusieran música y comenzó a cantar.

_I know I can't take one more step towards you **************************** Sé que no puedo dar un paso más hacia tí  
_

_Cause all that's waiting is regret *************************************** Porque todo lo que me espera es arrepentimiento  
_

_And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore ************************** No sabes que ya no soy tu fantasma  
_

_You lost the love I loved the most. ************************************* Perdiste el amor que yo más quería  
_

_I learned to live half alive ******************************************** Aprendí a vivir a medias  
_

_And now you want me one more time. ********************************** Y ahora me quieres una vez más  
_

_And who do you think you are **************************************** ¿Quién te crees que eres?  
_

_Running' round leaving scars ***************************************** Dejando cicatrices por donde pasas  
_

_Collecting your jar of hearts ****************************************** Coleccionando corazones  
_

_And tearing love apart ********************************************** Y olvidando el amor  
_

_You're gonna catch a cold ******************************************** Tendrás un resfriado  
_

_From the ice inside your soul ***************************************** Por el hielo dentro de tu alma  
_

_So don't come back for me ******************************************* Así que no vuelvas a mí  
_

_Who do you think you are. ****************************************** ¿Quién te crees que eres?  
_

_I hear you're asking all around *************************************** He oído que estás preguntando  
_

_If I am anywhere to be found **************************************** Si estoy en alguna parte para encotrarme  
_

_But I have grown too strong ***************************************** Pero he madurado bastante  
_

_To ever fall back in your arms. *************************************** Por haber caído en tus brazos  
_

_I learned to live half alive ******************************************** Aprendí a vivir a medias  
_

_And now you want me one more time. ********************************** Y ahora me quieres una vez más  
_

_And who do you think you are **************************************** ¿Quién te crees que eres?  
_

_Running' round leaving scars ***************************************** Dejando cicatrices por donde pasas  
_

_Collecting your jar of hearts ****************************************** Coleccionando corazones  
_

_And tearing love apart ********************************************** Y olvidando el amor  
_

_You're gonna catch a cold ******************************************** Tendrás un resfriado  
_

_From the ice inside your soul ***************************************** Por el hielo dentro de tu alma  
_

_So don't come back for me ******************************************* Así que no vuelvas a mí  
_

_Who do you think you are. ****************************************** ¿Quién te crees que eres?_

_Dear, it took so long just to feel alright ********************************* Cariño, toma mucho tiempo sentirse bien de nuevo  
_

_Remember how to put back the light in my eyes ************************** Recuerdas cómo devolver la luz a mis ojos?  
_

_I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed ************************** Desearía haberme perdido nuestro primer beso  
_

_Cause you broke all your promises ************************************* Porque has roto todas tus promesas  
_

_And now you're back ************************************************ Y ahora estás de vuelta  
_

_You don't get to get me back. ***************************************** No me quieres de vuelta  
_

_And who do you think you are **************************************** ¿Quién te crees que eres?  
_

_Running' round leaving scars ***************************************** Dejando cicatrices por donde pasas  
_

_Collecting your jar of hearts ****************************************** Coleccionando corazones  
_

_And tearing love apart ********************************************** Y olvidando el amor  
_

_You're gonna catch a cold ******************************************** Tendrás un resfriado  
_

_From the ice inside your soul ***************************************** Por el hielo dentro de tu alma  
_

_So don't come back for me ******************************************* Así que no vuelvas a mí  
_

_Who do you think you are. ****************************************** ¿Quién te crees que eres?_

_Who do you think you are. ****************************************** ¿Quién te crees que eres?_

_Who do you think you are. ****************************************** ¿Quién te crees que eres?_

_Who do you think you are. ****************************************** ¿Quién te crees que eres?_

Beck obviamente sabía que la canción era para él pero lo disimuló perfectamente bien, era bueno para eso, el resto de los chicos al igual que todos los demás clientes simplemente se limitó a aplaudir a la gran interpretación, incluyendo a Tori quien intuía que algo había pasado entre Jade y Beck mientras ella estuvo fuera.

-Jade –dijo Tori en cuanto bajó del escenario

-No quiero hablar Vega –dijo y se fue del lugar

Jade no quería hablar con Tori ni volver con el resto de los chicos, sólo quería ir a su habitación y dormir, estaba cansada pero también se sentía mal con lo que había pasado, estaba consciente de que ella y Beck no eran nada, pero de alguna manera le dolía saber que no volverían a serlo, tal vez era sólo la nostalgia o tal vez en verdad sentía algo por él, en cuyo caso tenía que resolver rápido esa situación porque si de algo estaba segura era que no quería lastimar a Drake…

**Bueno, este es el final de este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado... dejen sus comentarios...**


	6. Chapter 6: Confesión

**Hola a todos, al fin después de un no muy largo tiempo (creo yo, o al menos en comparación con mis otras historias jaja) logré terminar éste capítulo, he estado trabajando en él desde hace una semana, y por fin está listo, espero que les guste, creo que es el capítulo que más me ha costado trabajo escribir de todas mis historias y es uno de los más largos hasta ahora, creo que esta historia se acerca a su fin!... ojalá que lo disfruten! y perdonen por la espera. Por cierto me gusta mucho leer sus comentarios, espero que puedan seguir dejando más...**

* * *

Después de que Jade salió del lugar, una serie de miradas se desataron entre André, Tori y Beck, él primero con desconcierto, la segunda con complicidad y el tercero con culpabilidad; sin embargo la cena continúa mientras Tori y André suben al escenario a continuar con las presentaciones de la noche, Cat y Robbie disfrutan alegremente de su actuación al igual que todos en ese lugar, excepto el chico de cabello despeinado sentado en la mesa con el celular en las manos, simplemente sosteniéndolo sin saber que debería hacer, en su interior estaba marcando el número de su ex novia desde hacía media hora, cuando salió, pero por fuera no podía hacer eso, primero porque no era parte de su personalidad, y segundo porque sabía que discutiría con ella y en ese momento creyó que lo más prudente sería no hacer nada, al menos eso fue lo que creyó.

Estaba oscureciendo cada vez más, la noche de sábado llegaba a su fin, todos los chicos se dirigieron a sus casas después de haberse divertido, para poder ir a descansar, pero desafortunadamente no todos podrían hacerlo.

Pensativa se encontraba la chica de ojos verdes mientras esperaba impacientemente que el destinatario de su llamada pudiera contestar, no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo pues al ver que se trataba de ella el chico no lo pensó dos veces y sólo salió de la habitación llena de personas en la que se encontraba para contestar.

-_Hola_ –respondió el chico del otro lado de la línea

-Hola –respondió ésta, aún dudando la razón por la que lo había llamado

-_¿Está todo bien?_ –preguntó en un tono en que parecía preocupado, obviamente las cosas no se encontraban bien pero lo que menos quería esa noche era preocupar a Drake o arruinar su nueva amistad con Beck –_Jade?... sigues ahí?_ –preguntó al no escuchar una respuesta.

-Sí, sí, claro –dijo notablemente decaída

-_¿Segura?_ –preguntó al percibir su estado de animo

-TE DIJE QUE SÍ –gritó inesperadamente, nunca le había gritado, no a él -… lo siento –dijo en otro tono de voz, mucho más tranquilo y sincero –es sólo que hoy fue un muy largo día y estoy agotada –mintió y aunque el chico sabía que no estaba siendo del todo sincera, decidió creerle, si quería salir con ella debería aprender a confiar en ella.

-_Descuida, ¿un largo día?, sí, me imagino _–dijo tratando de seguirle la corriente

-Si bueno, supongo que mañana estaré mejor, ¿cómo has estado tú? –preguntó para cambiar de tema

-_Bien_ –respondió y después continuó –_considerando que la última vez que preguntaste eso fue hace dos horas, yo diría que me siento satisfecho de que no hubiera pasado nada desde entonces_ –dijo sarcástica pero amablemente al igual que siempre, y con esto la oyente dejó escapar una pequeña pero hermosa sonrisa que él mismo habría deseado estar ahí para verla.

-Te extraño –le dijo Jade sin pensarlo dos veces, pero extrañamente le nacía el hacerlo, había tenido un par de días y sobre todo una noche difícil pero esa no era la razón de su confesión, sino que había algo dentro de ella que sentía la necesidad de verlo y escuchar su voz en persona.

-_También yo_ –contestó sin dudarlo, eso definitivamente le había hecho el día

-¿Cuándo regresarás? –preguntó aparentemente preocupada o desesperada por eso

_-No lo sé, como te lo dije hace rato, teníamos planeado quedarnos sólo el fin de semana pero ahora que mi tía está mejor, mis padres pensaron que sería una buena idea que nos quedáramos un par de días más para mostrarle que aún estamos con ella, pero prometo que a más tardar el miércoles estaré allí… te lo prometo ¿de acuerdo?_

-De acuerdo –contestó resignada pero sin parecerlo realmente –hasta entonces…

-_Adiós_

-Adiós –se despidió aunque no quería hacerlo, pero tendía que.

A diferencia de como todos lo esperaban el día domingo se pasó muy rápido, casi en cuestión de minutos ya estaba atardeciendo, al día siguiente sería lunes y tendrían que ir a la escuela, pero para muchos esto significaba muchas cosas más. Incluida la chica morena que en esos momentos tocaba el timbre del camper de Beck Oliver, esperando paciente a que saliera, hasta que finalmente lo hizo.

-Hola! –dijo sonriente la chica entrando al camper a la señal del chico

-Hola… -contestó más fría y comúnmente Beck -¿qué haces aquí?

-Nada, sólo que mi hermana Trina está insoportable así que tenía que salir rápidamente de mi casa, Cat está con Jade, André con su abuela para variar, así que pensé en venir a verte a ti –respondió pero al ver su cara de incredulidad continuó -…además tengo la curiosidad de saber que pasó entre tú y Jade anoche como para que ella se fuera de esa manera y sin despedirse de nadie

-Eso es lo de menos –contestó rápida y fríamente

-¿QUÉ? ¿Cómo que es lo de men… -comenzó a hablar pero fue interrumpida por el chico

-Lo que realmente importa es que estuve viendo películas románticas y leyendo novelas todo el día desde ayer en la noche mejor dicho, y creo que ya sé lo que puedo hacer para recuperarla

-¿En serio? –preguntó emocionada al cambiar la expresión en su cara por una gran sonrisa, en dos segundos -¿Por fin le dirás lo que sientes?

-Nooo precisamente… -dijo dándose la vuelta para quedar de frente a Tori quién al escuchar eso desvaneció la sonrisa en su rostro por una expresión como si estuviera agobiada –Pero… estudiamos en Hollywood Arts cierto? –ella sintió con la cabeza sin decir nada ni cambiar su expresión facial –No puedo decirle a Jade lo que siento con palabras, pero puedo hacerlo con una canción –explicó y la sonrisa en el rostro de su amiga se restableció

-¿Cómo una serenata? –preguntó emocionada una vez más

-No exactamente… pero podría funcionar –dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro que incluso se veía extraña en él

-Sí! Por supuesto que funcionará –comenzó pero luego cambió de frase –un momento… Jade odia que le canten –dijo esta vez preocupada

-Sí, y también otras mil cosas en este mundo –ambos rieron un poco

-¿Quieres una sugerencia de canción? –preguntó entusiasmada

-No gracias, en verdad te lo agradezco pero ya tengo la canción perfecta –dijo satisfecho.

Al día siguiente en HA, Beck estaba preparado, lo tenía todo cubierto, tan sólo, esperaría a la penúltima hora, la de Sikowitz afortunadamente, y le pediría permiso de cantar una canción, que le dedicaría a Jade no abiertamente pero ella entendería el mensaje. La hora llegó más rápido de lo que él había esperado y era hora de poner en marcha su brillante idea.

-Sikowitz –interrumpió su clase

-Sí, dime Beck –contestó amablemente como de costumbre

-Sé que no tiene nada que ver mucho con la clase, pero ya que estamos viendo el tema _expresiones multifacéticas de un actor_, y dado que la mayoría de ustedes sólo me han visto actuar, me gustaría cantar un poco, para mostrar otra faceta mí.

-Ah, bien adelante, encántanos! –dijo entusiasmado.

_Se que está en algún lugar mejor  
Donde no hay abuso, fuera de este mundo  
Quiero encontrar el medio para yo  
Poder hablar con ella, poder decirle a ella que_

Aquí todo está peor, que al igual que ella,  
mi voluntad también murió  
Le quiero platicar que todo sale mal,  
que yo la alcanzaría teniendo la oportunidad

Se que ella se siente mejor  
Allá no hay suplicio, sería muy impulsivo  
El utilizar un medio y llegar  
A lo desconocido, sentirla a lado mío y

Decir que todo está peor, que al igual que ella,  
mi esperanza se murió  
La quiero abrazar, que todo sea igual  
Mi vida ya es tan gris que el dolor jamás se marchará

Me debería de acordar, debo yo recordar,  
y sentirse mejor es mejor no creer en el amor,  
así como le hago yo

La debería de odiar por dejarme aquí, pero ella no escogió  
Soy un simple amante loco, yo he aprendido mi lección

Se que está en algún lugar mejor  
Donde no hay abuso, fuera de este mundo  
Quiero encontrar el medio para yo  
Poder hablar con ella, poder decirle a ella que

Aquí todo está peor, que al igual que ella,  
mi voluntad también murió  
La quiero saludar, a su oído suspirar que mientras  
yo la extraño, mi vida desvanece más

Una vez que Beck terminó de interpretar su canción, todos comenzaron a hablar entre ellos probablemente por qué había escogido esa canción, en efecto todos estaban sorprendidos por eso, pero a él realmente la única opinión que le interesaba era la de la chica vestida de negro que en cuanto escuchó el timbre y Sikowitz los dejó salir, recogió sus cosas y salió del salón antes que nadie, y antes de que él pudiera preguntarle su opinión.

-Beck! –gritó Tori mientras salía apresurada del salón unos segundos después de que él lo hizo, cuando la escuchó no dijo nada y simplemente se limitó a darse la vuelta -¿En qué estabas pensando?! –dijo claramente molesta

-Ahhh… -comenzó a hablar pero realmente no tenía nada que decir, no tuvo que esforzarse mucho ya que la chica lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera pensar en algo bueno.

.¿Por qué cantaste esa canción?! –preguntó desesperada y sin darle oportunidad de responder continuó –Dijiste que tenías algo perfecto! ¿esa era tu idea?! ¿cómo esperas recuperarla con eso?!

-Lo siento, de acuerdo? –dijo sarcásticamente –siento no ser perfecto eligiendo canciones, y siento no tener una lista de todas las canciones del mundo para saber cuál es perfecta para Jade!

-No tienes que ser sarcástico porque yo te ofrecí mi ayuda! –continuó gritando

-Sí, pero si aceptaba me dirías después que no fue mérito mío y nuevamente saldrías con esa estúpida idea de –comenzó a gritar molesto -'decirle lo que siento' –dijo esto último haciendo una expresión de comillas con los dedos. Entonces dejó de hablar y se dio cuenta de que le había gritado a su probablemente mejor amiga! Él nunca había hecho eso antes! Se sentía culpable y mal –lo… lo siento Tori, es sólo que… -intentó disculparse cuando vio a Jade pasar e inmediatamente fue tras de ella.

-Hey –dijo en un tono frío pero no desinteresado

-¿Qué? –respondió molesta como de costumbre

-Escuchaste la canción que canté hoy? –preguntó

-La de la novia muerta? –preguntó desinteresada y perturbada

-Sí… entonces… ¿qué te pareció? –preguntó algo nervioso, y cómo no estarlo!

La chica lo miró a los ojos con una expresión de desinterés y/o desprecio y luego de unos segundos contestó en un tono serio –Me pareció increíble

-Bueno supongo que… ¿Qué? –preguntó extrañado, realmente esperaba que le dijera cuán horrible había sido, más o menos como Tori lo hizo pero con ella sería peor -¿En serio?, pero habla sobre… quiero decir es… la canté para ti –dijo armado de valor

Por un segundo la chica no sabía que decir -¿Crees que es como si estuviera muerta?

-No –aclaró de inmediato

-Entonces quieres que esté muerta

-No! –dijo rápidamente

-Entonces quieres morirte tú para que sea yo la que se quede en el mundo de 'abusos' según tu canción?

Beck sonrió internamente, ésa última frase sonó casi como si Jade fuera a sufrir si él se fuera, tal como la canción –No, yo sólo… sólo creí que te gustaría

-Pues así fue, me sorprende que hayas recordado que me gusta ese tipo de canciones en donde las personas sufren, así que gracias supongo -la chica se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a comprar un café sin decir nada más

Beck estaba perplejo, jamás pensó que esa canción funcionaría tan bien!, estaba muy feliz, no podía esperar para contárselo a… Tori, entonces recordó la manera en que le había gritado hacía unos momentos, pero para su sorpresa ella ya estaba frente a él con la misma sonrisa de siempre, quiso disculparse pero no le dio oportunidad.

-Descuida Beck –comenzó –sé que no era un buen momento para ti y lo entiendo, de verdad –dijo con una amigable sonrisa –Por cierto, escuché todo y creo que yo estaba equivocada después de todo, funcionó!, estás como 10 pasos más cerca de Jade y lo lograste sin tener que hablar de tus sentimientos o hacer algo grande!, te felicito –dijo alegremente

-No –dijo después de pensarlo unos segundos –No es así, o al menos no debería serlo –al escucharlo obviamente la chica se sorprendió –Yo… debo decirle la verdad…

-Pero ella ya lo sabe, creo que no será necesario…

-No! –contestó fríamente –ése es el motivo principal por el cual terminamos, además del hecho de sus bien justificados celos, mi indiferencia y orgullo fue la gota que derramó el vaso, si yo hubiera hecho por lo menos uno de ellos, habría abierto la puerta, habríamos resuelto nuestros problemas, seguiríamos juntos, y sólo necesitaría cantaler y crear planes estúpidos para que día a día ella pudiera convencerse de que soy el amor de su vida y que no quiere estar con Drake ni con nadie más, sólo conmigo, todo habría sido muy diferente…

Al escuchar todo eso Tori se estremeció –Awww!, eso fue tan… tan tierno!, tienes que decírselo tal y como me lo acabas de decir a mí! Bueno yo agregaría un 'te amo' a la oración pero aún así es perfecto!–dijo emocionada.

El día siguió su curso, y cuando éste terminó Beck se dirigió a su camper como siempre, dejó sus cosas, tomó una bebida y se sentó en su cama a pensar, tenía que encontrar las palabras perfectas para decírselas, pero no tenía ni idea de qué podría decirle, jamás lo había hecho con nadie, estaba perdido!. Se la pasó pensando en eso toda la tarde, y mirando al techo, cuando por fin se le ocurrieron las palabras perfectas, de inmediato tomó sus llaves, entró a su auto y se dirigió a la casa de Jade, sin dejar de ensayar lo que le diría durante el camino.

Una vez que estuvo frente a su casa, se dio cuenta de que el auto de su padre no estaba, lo que significaba que ella estaría sola, eso haría las cosas más fáciles porque se sentiría más seguro pero aún así repasó una vez más su especie de 'discurso', eso parecía ya que nadie ensaya tanto un par de palabras a menos que lleven ese nombre, lo único que debía recordar sería tratar de no mirarla a los ojos porque se perdería en ellos y se pondría nervioso, lo cual haría que ella se pusiera furiosa.

Después de un par de minutos, por fin se armó de valor, salió de su auto, caminó un par de metros en línea recta hasta llegar a la puerta, se paró enfrente de ella, aclaró su garganta y tocó un par de veces, no tuvo que esperar mucho porque casi de inmediato la puerta se abrió y apareció frente a él la figura de la chica en la que había estado pensando los últimos días, la que le había robado el sueño todas esas noches, la que en más de una ocasión lo había dejado sin palabras, ahí estaba ella, hermosa como siempre, aún no sabía si tendría el suficiente valor de decirle lo que sentía, pero lo tendría que hacer! Ella valía la pena!

-Beck –dijo sorprendida -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Sé que te sorprende verme y créeme que yo también lo estoy, pero debo hablar contigo –contestó seriamente

-Lo siento, será mañana, ahora en verdad no puedo –respondió nerviosa e intentó cerrarle la puerta

-No, es algo realmente importante que no puede esperar hasta mañana! –dijo mientras detenía la puerta y entraba a su casa

-Beck de verdad, ahora no es un bueno momento –comenzó a impacientarse

-Descuida, será rápido, hay algo que tengo que decirte... –finalmente sacó fuerzas para decirlo, después de 9 meses, 9 largos y tristes meses de espera, después de todo ese tiempo, al fin podría decirle lo que ha estado sintiendo, sin temores, ni cohibiciones, ni nada que pudiera impedirlo, por primera vez desde entonces sería totalmente sincero con ella, sería como si sacara 3 años, 9 meses de frustración de nunca haberle podido decir nada al respecto, ese día por fin haría lo que jamás pudo –Jade sólo quiero que sepas que yo…

-¿Qué pasa? –se escuchó una voz desde dentro de la cocina, una voz muy familiar

-¿Drake? –preguntó extrañado

-¿Beck? –preguntó el otro chico de la misma manera -¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó sorprendido pero amablemente

-Yo… -el encontrar a Drake en la casa de Jade, el que ella no quisiera hablar con él y el hecho de que ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que ambos hicieron su tregua definitivamente significaba que Jade había tomado una decisión y no había sido él al que eligió, eso le destrozó el corazón, ni siquiera pudo decirle lo que de verdad sentía, se sentía nuevamente culpable por ello, se sentía olvidado, despedazado, como si su última razón para estar vivo se la hubiera llevado el viento con la misma facilidad con la que arrastra todas esas hojas, en ese momento realmente habría deseado estar muerto como en la canción que le había dedicado esa mañna a la chica que acababa de rechazarlo indirectamente -…Nada… yo no debería estar aquí, lo siento –dijo dándose la media vuelta sin escuchar las palabras de la chica de ojos azules para detenerlo, porque jamás las pronunció y el único sonido que escuchó fue el sonido que hizo la misma, al cerrar la puerta.

Así lo que había comenzado como el tal-vez-mejor-día-de-su-vida se convirtió en la noche en que su único sueño se desvaneció, la noche en que todo su esfuerzo se había desplomado, la peor noche de su vida desde aquella vez cuando su mundo se hizo trizas al no abrir esa puerta…

* * *

**Y... aquí termina jaja... nah! sólo éste capítulo aún le faltan algunos a la historia, pero creo que ya se está acercando al final... espero que les haya gustado, creo que ahora sí hice sufrir mucho a Beck jaja pero ya está un poco más cerca de que yo lo perdone jaja ¿qué opinan ustedes?. Abajo está el nombre de la canción que utilizé. Comenten de verdad me gusta y me sirve mucho leer sus comentarios!**

**_Los malaventurados no lloran - _Panda (petición de ElizabethGranger en mi otro fic)  
**


	7. Chapter 7: La única excepción

**Hola a todos mis lectores! siento mucho el retraso pero realmente estoy tan ocupada que casi no puedo ni respirar! pero en fin no quitar mucho tiempo agradeceré a los comentarios que he recibido y aprovecho para pedir a mis lectores anónimos que dejen los suyos, en verdad me ayudan mucho!**

**Alice - Haha Gracias! Me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic, y bueno realmente escribo lo que me viene a la mente, es una manera de demostrar lo que siento. Sí, la verdad me encanta la serie, es una pena que se haya terminado ya, pero no importa, siempre podemos seguir viendo viejos capítulos y reviviendo momentos, además aún nos queda Fanfiction! XD Nuevamente gracias por tu comentario, y trataré de actualizar más seguido para que puedas seguir leyendo la historia.**

**ElizabethGranger - Lo siento, te contesté el comentario en mi otra historia, me equivoqué, pero en fin gracias por tus sugerencias, me encanta que siempre estás comentando en mis historias :D**

**Creo que se acerca el final de esta historia :S**

* * *

Fue un fin de semana extraño, nuevamente Beck sintió que estaba cerca de llegar a Jade pero una vez más se equivocó, aquella noche sin duda fue bastante "humillante" por decir algo para él, ver a la chica que alguna vez fue su novia saliendo con otro, no es precisamente algo que desearía recordar en 5 años.

Pero él no era el único confundido, después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, Jade también lo estaba, no precisamente porque aún sintiera algo, sino porque quería saber de qué se trataba eso que Beck tan urgentemente quería decirle, y sobre todo por qué no se lo dijo. Así que esa mañana en cuanto llegó a Hollywood Arts decidió que lo enfrentaría y para su buena suerte él estaba con la cabeza metida en su casillero como si no quisiera que nadie lo molestara, pero tendría que hacer una excepción con ella pues no se iría de ahí sin haber hablado con él. Se dirigió hacia el chico y se detuvo frente a él.

-Hey –dijo el chico de cabello negro al darse cuenta de que estaba ahí parada, sin ganas de decir nada más, su rostro se veía diferente, usualmente lucía inexpresivo y serio pero ese día parecía más bien decaído o decepcionado, nunca se había visto tan mal.

-Hey? –repitió Jade molesta, aunque el chico no se viera bien hoy, ella no lo tomaría como un pretexto y lo trató como lo hubiera hecho en cualquier circunstancia –vas a mi casa a y dices que tienes al muy importante que decirme, luego simplemente te vas y me dices que no deberías estar ahí, ahora YO vengo hasta aquí a arreglar lo que pasó y todo lo que puedes decir es "hey"

-Lo siento Jade –respondió luego de unos segundos –sé que debí haberte dado una explicación y créeme que la mereces pero no me siento bien hoy…

-Así que eso es todo? ¿Vas a huir de todo como siempre lo has hecho? No te interesa hablarlo? –preguntó aún molesta pero con un tono de decepción en sus palabras.

-Lo siento –respondió y se dio la media vuelta haciendo caso omiso de los llamados de la chica.

No era que no le importara o que quisiera huir, simplemente sabía que había perdido y todo lo que pudiera hacer ahora ya no servía de nada, ella había tomado una decisión y como parte de su tregua con Drake, él no debía interferir. Lo mejor que podía hacer era alejarse. Cosa que Tori no hacía nada sencillo, cada día se encargaba de convencerlo de que debía decirle lo que sentía a Jade, y ese día no sería la excepción, podía presentirlo en cuanto la morena se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado en una de las mesas del comedor, en la cual había puesto un letrero que él mismo había hecho que decía "No molestar".

-¿No molestar? –preguntó curiosa la chica que recién acababa de llegar y al no escuchar una respuesta continuó, su amigo se veía decaído pero ella no lo permitiría –Tuviste un mal día? –preguntó pero Beck sólo se limitó a negar con la cabeza –Ah… ya entiendo… es por Jade cierto?

-Deberías alquilarte como adivina –contestó sarcástica y estúpidamente

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó dispuesta a una vez más, escuchar los problemas de su relación inexistente -¿le dijiste lo que sentías?

-No –dijo simplemente con la cabeza aún agachada

-¿QUÉ? Pero… no puedes seguir así Beck! Debes hablar con ella antes de que sea demasiado tarde…. –trató de convencerlo

-Ya lo es –contestó para después agregar –ella ya eligió a Drake.

-Eso no lo sabes –intentó sonar reconfortante –además él ahora está en Canadá y…

-Entonces lo que vi en su casa fue su doble? –preguntó en su misma actitud de sobriedad

-Bueno… yo… -tartamudeó la morena –es decir tú… debes decirle…

-No –interrumpió –se acabó, además Drake y yo acordamos el día que hicimos la tregua que sea quien sea a quien Jade eligiera el otro no intervendría

-Pero… -intentó razonar de nuevo

-Sé que todo lo que quieres es ayudar –la interrumpió por segunda vez mientras se levantaba de su asiento –pero, aceptémoslo, ella ya tomó un nuevo rumbo en su vida, y aunque me duela, no estoy en ella…

-¿Vale la pena? –preguntó la chica antes de que su amigo se alejara demasiado

-¿Qué cosa? –se volvió hacia ella para preguntarle

-Jade –aclaró -¿vale la pena? –preguntó de nuevo

-Pues… claro –contestó sin pesarlo dos veces –ella no sólo es increíblemente hermosa, también es talentosa, fantástica, inteligente, fuerte… sin duda alguna cualquier chico haría lo que fuera por al menos conseguir una cita con ella…

-¿Y tú? –preguntó antes de que pudiera continuar –¿serías capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por conseguir que al menos reconsidere su decisión?

-Pues… yo… -dudó al principio, pero después de pensar en todo lo que había vivido con ella se decidió –Sí –dijo finalmente

-¿Incluso hacer lo que nunca habías hecho? –preguntó –hablo de decirle lo que sientes por ella –aclaró luego, en espera de una respuesta pero al no escuchar nada, volvió a repetir su pregunta inicial -¿vale la pena?

El chico de cabello negro y despeinado se quedó pensando unos segundos, aunque ya sabía la respuesta –Sí –contestó finalmente, por supuesto que Jade valía la pena, estaba convencido de ello como nunca había estado convencido de algo antes. Y dicho esto se dirigió al salón de Sikowitz a planear cómo iba a decírselo, no era algo que debía tomar a la ligera.

-Si no me equivoco, han pasado exactamente dos semanas desde la tregua que hicimos Beck y yo –dijo Drake mientras se acercaba al casillero adornado de tijeras de diferentes tamaños y colores

-Así parece –contestó la chica vestida de negro algo desinteresada

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó el chico preocupado

-No, nada, lo siento –se disculpó después de dejar salir un suspiro y despejar su mente -¿qué decías?

-Nada, sólo te recordaba que ya pasaron las dos semanas desde mi trato con Beck –repitió pacientemente

- Ah sí… cierto –respondió aún desconcertada –¿me estás pidiendo que te diga mi decisión ahora?

-NO! No, claro que no –corrigió inmediatamente –sabes que jamás te presionaría… pero si no le dices a Beck tu elección pronto, podría seguirse ilusionando –al escuchar esta frase levantó la mirada hacia su rostro y comenzó a prestar atención a lo que el chico estaba diciendo –y al final resultará muy lastimado.

-Woah, woah, woah, woah! –lo interrumpió

-¿Dije algo mal? –preguntó preocupado, realmente no quería haberla hecho sentir mal en ningún momento

-No –contestó –sólo que con lo que acabas de decir estás asumiendo que te elegí a ti y no a Beck, y me gustaría saber por qué –lo cuestionó

-Nada en especial, sólo que al principio tú me dijiste que no necesitabas que hiciera ningún acuerdo con Beck para saber que me elegirías a mí, y supongo que nada ha cambiado desde entonces porque yo he sido sincero contigo y no me parece haber escuchado que Beck lo haya sido

Ante esto la chica dejó escapar una pequeña risa acompañada con una sonrisa sarcástica -¿Y quién crees que eres como para "suponer" acerca de lo que pasa en mi vida?

-Nadie! –corrigió –lo siento, no quise hacer que pareciera como si yo tuviera el control de todo y como si quisiera tomar tus decisiones, en verdad, no fue lo que quería darte a entender…

-Pero lo hiciste –interrumpió, y antes de que el chico pudiera decir algo más lo apartó hacia un lado para pasar por el otro lado e irse de ahí.

En realidad no era que eso la hubiera molestado, porque no fue así, tal vez sólo seguía molesta por lo que había pasado en la mañana con el chico cuyo nombre no quería recordar, lo cierto era que había sido una semana difícil y lo último que necesitaba era que Drake y/o Beck comenzaran a recordarle que debía tomar una decisión entre el chico que no quiso abrir la puerta o el que apenas conocía.

Encima de todo, para perturbar la poca tranquilidad que le quedaba en esos momentos, su celular sonó, y para colmo era un mensaje de Beck, hubiera preferido que fuera uno de esos mensajes de noticias o incluso de Tori, aunque odiaba los dos casos, cualquiera de ellos habría sido mejor que éste, sin remedio alguno abrió el mensaje, y para su sorpresa parecía no ser importante. Lo único que decía el mensaje era

_Ven al salón de Sikowitz ahora. Es urgente._

Podría parecer importante a simple vista porque lleva la palabra "urgente" pero había estado escuchando esa palabra tanto últimamente y viniendo de Beck, que lo más probable sería que una vez más no pasara nada. Sin embargo sería mejor hablar con Beck una vez por todas, Drake tenía razón, obviamente no lo iba a elegir a él cuando ni siquiera había tenido el suficiente valor como para confesarle lo que sentía, sí es que lo sentía, así que con esa estúpida reunión terminaría las cosas con Beck de una vez para siempre. Además no pudo resistir la curiosidad de saber de qué se trataba, así que llegó al salón de Sikowitz pero no había nadie ahí. Genial! Además de todo, la iba a dejar plantada!. Estaba pensando en eso cuando una voz la sorprendió, volteó y se trataba del chico que había mandado el mensaje.

-Me alegra que decidieras venir –dijo con una sonrisa, se veía notablemente mejorado desde la última vez que había hablado con él.

-No vine por ti –corrigió –sólo olvidé mi cuaderno aquí, acabo de ver tu mensaje –dijo mientras tomaba de una silla un cuaderno que ya había sacado de su mochila antes de que Beck llegara para usarlo como coartada.

-Claro –contestó siguiéndole la corriente aunque él sabía que mentía

-Pero ya que estoy aquí –agregó -¿cuál es tu urgencia?

-Sabes… durante estos últimos tres años, buenos o malos, ambos hemos llegado a conocernos.

-¿Conocernos? –preguntó extrañada –Sólo me llamaste para decirme algo que ni siquiera es del todo cierto porque aunque yo sé todo de ti, a ti jamás te importó llegar a conocerme o saber lo que yo pensaba o quería …

-The Scissoring

-¿Qué?

-Es tu película favorita.

-Bien te felicito! Al menos recordaste algo bien en estos tres años, ahora si eso es todo creo que me voy…

Suspiró –tu fruta tropical favorita es el mango –dijo sin ver alguna respuesta de la chica que seguía su camino hacia la puerta –tienes una colección de mariposas muertas en su cuarto, ordenadas por la fecha exacta en que las obtuviste –al escuchar esto la chica a punto de salir del salón se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para escuchar –amas el café, te gusta tomarlo con dos cucharadas de azúcar, y quieres casarte con un hombre que también lo haga, tu juguete favorito de tu infancia era un martillo, te gusta asustar bebés, amas las tinas y jacuzzis porque imaginas que has sido secuestrada por las brujas y quieren hacer sopa humana –al escuchar esto no pudo evitar sonreír –A pesar de lo que todos piensan, no te gusta el Halloween, de hecho lo único que te gusta de ese día es tu tradición de arrojar huevos a la casa de tu vecino, no te gusta ir de compras, y cuando lo haces sólo te pruebas ropa negra pero odias el "Viernes negro", hiciste llorar a mi familia en el Día de Acción de gracias dos veces, amas los conejos y los quejidos de tu hermano cuando lo encierras en el baño con la luz apagada, no te gusta ir al mar porque tienes un trauma con los delfines por lo que pasó en el tercer grado, crees que cortarse el pelo es una pérdida de tiempo por eso te lo cortas tu misma, secretamente te gusta el regaliz; odias cuando la gente te desea un buen día, que en los restaurantes los meseros te sirvan los camarones con colas y a las chicas que usan falda y pantalón al mismo tiempo; te encanta bailar, cantar y actuar y cuando seas famosa comprarás una casa alejada de todo el mundo, con mucha seguridad para que nadie pueda visitarte, y pasarás el resto de tu vida ahí, encuentras fantásticos objetos que las demás personas considerarían extraños –la chica luchó contra una que otra lágrima que querían derramarse en su rostro, no podía creer que Beck recordara todo eso –Te gusta encerrarte en el baño con las luces apagadas y sólo sentarte ahí,

Y sé que ahora te preguntas a qué viene todo esto… tú sabes que no soy bueno expresando mis sentimientos y yo sé que odias que te canten, pero creo que ambos podemos hacer una excepción ahora, aunque creo que tú siempre has sido mi única excepción en todo… -dijo al tiempo en que André, Robbie y un par de chicos más entraban con instrumentos musicales y se colocaban en una de las esquinas del salón mientras comenzaban a tocar y Beck a cantar.

_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry ****************************************Cuando era menor ví a mi papá llorar_  
_and curse at the wind. ****************************************************** Y maldecir al viento_  
_He broke his own heart and I watched ****************************************** Rompió su corazón y yo lo ví_  
_as he tried to reassemble it. **************************************************Cuando trataba de reensamblarlo_

_And my momma swore ***************************************************** Y mi mamá juró_  
_that she would never let herself forget. ***************************************** Que nunca se permitiría olvidarlo_  
_And that was the day that I promised ****************************************** Y ese fué el día en que prometí_  
_I'd never sing of love if it does not exist. **************************************** Que jamás le cantaría al amor, porque no existe_

_But darling, ************************************************************** Pero cariño,_  
_You are the only exception. ************************************************** Tú eres la única excepción_  
_You are the only exception. ************************************************** Tú eres la única excepción_  
_You are the only exception. ************************************************** Tú eres la única excepción_  
_You are the only exception. ************************************************** Tú eres la única excepción_

_I've got a tight grip on reality, ************************************************ Tengo un estricto control de mi realidad_  
_but I can't let go of what's in front of me here. ************************************Pero no puedo dejar ir lo que ahora está frente a mí_  
_I know you're leaving in the morning ******************************************* Sé que te irás por la mañana_  
_when you wake up. ******************************************************** Cuando te despiertes_  
_Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream. *********************************Sólo déjame alguna prueba de que no fuiste un sueño_

_You are the only exception. ************************************************** Tú eres la única excepción_  
_You are the only exception. ************************************************** Tú eres la única excepción_  
_You are the only exception. ************************************************** Tú eres la única excepción_  
_You are the only exception. ************************************************** Tú eres la única excepción_

_And I'm on my way to believing. ********************************************** Ahora estoy en busca de mi propio camino_  
_Oh, and I'm on my way to believing. ******************************************* Oh, estoy en busca de mi propio camino  
_

Al terminar de escuchar la canción Jade salió inmediatamente del salón, estaba teniendo serios problemas para no llorar, no podía hacerlo, pero escuchar a Beck cantar esa canción fue una de las cosas que jamás creyó que pasarían. Si hacía un par de horas estaba confundida, ahora no encontraba palabras para describir la manera en que se sentía. No quería regresar con Beck, ni siquiera lo extrañaba, de hecho estaba mucho mejor sin él y además Drake era todo lo que alguna vez pudo pedir, era simplemente perfecto, pero en esos momentos no lo veía de esa manera, por primera vez había podido ver al Beck humano y vulnerable, y no al actor, aunque no le hubiera expresado sus sentimientos abiertamente, ahora ella sabía que los tenía, y quizás ella también.

Es una historia aparentemente sin final, ni siquiera ella podía entenderse en ese momento, pero sería mejor que lo hiciera pronto antes de que ambos chicos se hicieran demasiadas ilusiones, Jade era mala, pero lo último que quería era ver sufrir a alguno de ellos por su culpa.

Ahora más que nunca quería estar sola en su cuarto, para pensar, ambos chicos eran buenos, y aunque uno de ellos la había hecho sufrir demasiado, era obvio que estaba arrepentido y quizás ella también había tenido la culpa aquella tarde en que la puerta de la casa de Tori Vega no se abrió, pero ya era tarde para remediarlo… ¿o no?

* * *

**Bueno este es el fin de este capítulo, aún no sé cuál va a ser el final pero creo que ya será el próximo capítulo, pero no es seguro... En fin, ya saben, sólo comenten y díganme sinceramente qué les pareció.**

**Canción:**

_**The Only**_** Exception**** - Paramore**


End file.
